


vibrancy

by Tasia (ruikosakuragi)



Series: FMA Tumblr Events 2018 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Other, Romance, Royai Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruikosakuragi/pseuds/Tasia
Summary: Royai week day 2 prompt: vibrancy. Rebecca Catalina contemplated on Riza's relationship with the Flame Alchemist.





	vibrancy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s been 15+ years since I’ve written anything, but I wanted to write something short for Royai week. No one beta’ed and this was written so late at night, so pardon any spelling or grammatical error. On another note, I love Rebecca Catalina and I think she's the friend every girl should have.
> 
> Royai Day 2 Prompt: Vibrancy
> 
> Title: Vibrancy (because I’m uncreative at 3am)

Vibrant. Effervescent. Lively. These were few of the many words that would describe Rebecca Catalina as she bent her knee, tapping her feet quickly, dark brown wavy hair bobbing on the dance floor. Jean Havoc grabbed her hand, twirled her body, and swiftly lowered the arm holding her so that her back slowly descended towards the floor. Her movements were fluid and quick and exciting, catching attention of the other guests around her.

The brunette flashed her partner a wide grin as he pulled her back up towards his chest. She smelled a whiff of his aftershave. The smell lingered for a while before she was released into yet another twist. The propulsive rhythm of the jazz band playing in the background slowly eased into a downtempo, and the movements of her feet on the dance floor slowed to match the pace of the music.

Rebecca closed the distance between her and the First Lieutenant, putting her right arm around his back and pulling him closer to her. Her chin rested on Jean's chest and she sighed in contentment as they drew each other into a hug. As she swayed to the sound of music, her eyes scanned the ballroom before finally resting on a woman whose long blonde hair was neatly tucked into a bun.

The woman had a small smile on her face, arms looped around the neck of a man with slicked black hair as they leisurely moved side to side to the tempo of the music. The man she danced with also donned a smile, if not a grin, unapologetically showing his delight of being in the arms of his partner. The man leaned close to her ear and whispered something that prompted the blonde woman to chuckle before cupping his cheek with her hand and softly caressing it. Riza Hawkeye looked positively happy.

As the brunette continued to watch from afar, she reminisced of their times together since they first stumbled upon each other at military academy.

Riza Hawkeye had been serious and hardworking, but always seemingly absorbed in deep thoughts as if perpetually contemplating whether life had led her to the right path. Her smile was seldom, her conversation even more so. And Rebecca was absolutely intrigued. The type of company the then 18-year old had kept had always been the loud, party-goer, full of life kind, and Riza didn't seem to meet these conditions.

It took Rebecca many months to bring her out of her preoccupation, constantly nagging her company to bars and dance nights with the rationality of needing her protection from the swarm of untoward men at these establishments who would, without a doubt, approach the soon-to-be drunk, young brunette. Taking some coaxing on Rebecca's part, the two women eventually became friends and each other's confidante. Nevertheless, there were many moments when Rebecca would catch her blonde friend in reverie, every so often touching and fiddling with her pearly white earring, looking beyond the distance as though she was communicating telepathically with a long, lost lover.

_"Who gave you those? You're always playing with them..."_

_Riza's finger lingered on her earring, still ruminating, still in her own little world. But momentarily her eyes looked up, and Rebecca could have sworn she saw a glint of fondness appear in her eyes._

_"Oh it was from a boy."_

As the music in the background transitioned into another sedating rhythm, Rebecca recalled the day Cadet Hawkeye returned from Ishval. Her eyes had been soulless, and she had been scarce with her words. It worried her. Extremely. Especially since she had only opened up more of herself before she was shipped out to the war-ridden East. But everytime Rebecca asked, the sharpshooter would claim that everything was fine. Rebecca knew, however, from reading the newspaper headlines that the Ishvalan massacre had been a nightmare. Snipers and State Alchemists alike coerced into mass murder. Thousands of innocents dead. Riza could have been sad, or even furious beyond her wits, but Rebecca wouldn't know for sure as her expression gave away so little. Her roommate had expected the traumatized woman to cry, or dramatically fall on her knees in despair, but all she ever said about the tragedy was,

_"I've failed him." And she proceeded to clutch her left shoulder tightly, looking disappointed and heartbroken, but nothing else._

Then there was  _that_  day. The Promised Day.

It had been five years since, but Rebecca vividly recalled as she searched frantically for Riza in the hospital wing. Her head darted left and right, constantly stopping the passing nurses in the hallway to point her in the direction of Lieutenant Hawkeye's room. No one, not a single goddamn man or woman had been helpful in the madness of it all. Quickening her pace, she caught sight of Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda, guarding a door that was left slightly ajar at the end of the hallway. Her red-haired comrade had given her a nod but swiftly stopped her from entering the room, putting his stocky hand in front of her as a barrier. Rebecca paused her breathing and peered through the door, musing to herself as to why the man did such thing. Until she saw Riza lying on her side, gazing attentively at the Flame Alchemist's sleeping form, looking thoroughly content as her lips curved into a half moon.

Mere seconds felt like eternity, but Rebecca eventually noticed Riza's gaze soften, fluttering to a close until she dozed off into her own dreamland. And nothing needed to be said. Her admiration and devotions for the man lying on the bed beside her was clear as day. She had finally understood then when she watched that Riza Hawkeye's life had always revolved around  _that boy_. Around her commanding officer. Around Roy Mustang. Her past, her present, her future.

Sleep was a luxury Riza could barely afford. But being in his presence calmed her down, as shown by the lack of creases on her forehead, hint of stress not displayed. And Rebecca couldn't suppress a smile from forming on her lips as she watched her best friend lull herself to sleep knowing that the Flame Alchemist was safe.

Jolting herself out of her memory, Rebecca could hear that the music had stopped, and she gingerly released a hand from Jean's hold. Hearing the announcer call for the Führer and future First Lady to take the stage, she focused her attention on her friend, a jolt of excitement in her heart. The engagement ring that had been placed only hours earlier on the future First Lady's finger glimmered under the bright light of the stage, and she could have sworn a single happy tear formed in her eye. It was about time, Rebecca thought.

Führer Mustang took his place behind the podium and spoke charismatically of goals and opportunities. And at the end of his speech, he turned his back towards the audience, motioning for the beautiful blonde woman behind him to join him center-staged. As Riza Hawkeye stepped forward, she sheepishly took his hand and gingerly inched closer to his side. Standing next to him, their fingers were laced together, and her eyes glittered so brightly, happiness dancing in her irises. But there was also pride in them. And relief; her life work completed.

The handsome leader brought her hand towards his lips, kissing it gently, showing off to the world his love for her without fear of repercussions. Both man and woman then waved to the audience and cheers erupted. Obnoxious clapping hands and loud whistles could be heard from the direction of Team Mustang. But in the boisterous room, Rebecca knew that Riza was only attuned to the sound of Roy Mustang's affection, because her demeanor held no reservations, exuding all of her radiance previously hidden. She was vibrant. She was scintillating, and so positively illuminating. And Rebecca found solace in the sight.

"Hey, everything okay?"

Rebecca threw her head back to look up at the tall, blue eyed man standing closely behind her. She fell into place beside him, gently curling her arms around his while taking one last content look at her cherished friend who was still gleaming in all her vibrancy. Rebecca looked up at Jean, wide grin on her face before confirming, "Yes, everything is absolutely perfect."

_Fin._


End file.
